


Hot Potato

by TrustNo1 (DoctorCucumber)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCucumber/pseuds/TrustNo1
Summary: Set immediately after Mulder gets to Scully's apartment at the end of "Small Potatoes" and sees her about to kiss Eddie.





	

Mulder and Scully were both panting slightly, confused by the scene before them. Understanding dawned in Scully’s wine-addled brain a bit too slow for her taste; she whipped her head down to glare at the man on the couch. The man she had thought was Mulder.

“Come here,” Scully almost growled, grabbing Eddie roughly by the wrist and snapping a handcuff on him. She dragged him, a little too forcefully, into the kitchen, attaching him to the pipe under her sink.

She returned to see Mulder standing in the doorway, looking both shocked and amused. He ran his hand over his mouth, trying in vain to wipe the smirk off his face.

“What?” Scully snapped at him.

“How much wine did he give you, Scully? You were about to kiss him,” Mulder said, smiling. “You were about to kiss me.”

He towered over her, a little closer than usual, which is saying something.

“Are you so vain as to actually consider I’d kiss you,” she murmured.

Hurt flashed in his eyes for a split second. Scully could tell he would try to brush it off and cover it up with some dumb quip if she didn’t do something.

Scully ruined too much by thinking; she knew Mulder did too. So without thinking, she lunged at Mulder with enough pent-up momentum to send him reeling back into the wall. She wouldn’t let herself think and ruin this, she just wanted to think about him. Their lips meshed together clumsily, just eager to be touching each other. His hands flew up to cradle her neck, pulling her closer to him. They had been avoiding this for years, but now the floodgates were finally open.

“I can hear you guys,” shouted Eddie from under the sink.

“Shut up, Eddie,” they yelled in unison, breaking away just long enough to scold him and chuckle.

Scully didn’t worry about being perfect for once in her life. She just enjoyed the feeling of Mulder’s hair running through her fingers. She pulled away for a second and leaned her forehead into his shoulder. They were both panting heavily.

It suddenly dawned on Scully what they had just done. She looked up at Mulder with lidded eyes, partly from the kissing and partly from the wine. She couldn't read his face, which scared the hell out of her. Pushing back slightly, she felt Mulder's hand drop to his side. Maybe he didn't want this as much as she did?

Before she could get out an apology, Mulder kissed her forehead lightly. He led her back over to her couch and covered her with a blanket. Scully pulled her knees to her chest, tucking the blanket under her chin. She heard Mulder head into her kitchen and unlock Eddie. As the two left the apartment, Mulder stopped to place a kiss on the top of her head. As the door closed, Scully broke into tears. She was terrified that she had ruined her relationship with Mulder. Luckily, they wouldn't talk about this incident again.


End file.
